


circa

by nardis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Pining, bunch of dudes be drunk and hang out, ish, man idk what the hell to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nardis/pseuds/nardis
Summary: "That," Sakusa says decisively, taking a seat on the bench next to Atsumu, "did not happen last night, okay?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	circa

**Author's Note:**

> i should absolutely be doing my ochem notes anyways heres this

**January 29th, 8:24 AM**

"That," Sakusa says decisively, taking a seat on the bench next to Atsumu, "did not happen last night, okay?"

It's too early for this.

Atsumu's face is buried in the phone that he's holding in front of him, and he's debating whether or not he should ignore the words that are pointed at him right now. Maybe if he had about six more hours of sleep in him and a shower, he'd give him a snarky reply.

Last night happened.

No matter how much Sakusa will try and deny it, or how unrealistic it sounds, he was right besides Atsumu less than five hours ago, drunk out of his mind and spilling his heart out onto the pavement.

Of course, Atsumu had to be the sober one. Of course—

"How much of it do you even remember?" He asks.

Sakusa huffs at him and stands up, pacing around in front of him. He doesn't look at Atsumu. Atsumu doesn't look at him.

"We got to the bar..." There's a knot in his brows and a fog over his eyes, like he's deciding on something. "...and it's hazy after that."

Damn.

Even now, hungover with little to no sleep, Sakusa looks like he's thriving in the morning light. Atsumu usually dreads days like these, the team practicing in near silence as the sun shines through the windows behind them. It seems like the world wanted to play a trick on them by scheduling a practice today, of all days.

Or maybe it's just a trick on him.

**January 28th, 11:16 PM**

There's a can of beer in his hand, and the locker room is ringing with twenty different conversations at once. It's a life inside of it that he rarely gets to see.

Tomas's neon blue cooler is the centerpiece to their disaster, and he's handing out drinks to whoever walks in the door, teammate or not. Atsumu's pretty sure there are at least three strangers in here right now.

He spots Sakusa in the corner of the room, locked in conversation with an animated Bokuto, who keeps stopping halfway in between sentences to yell something across the room to Barnes. Sakusa makes a comment and nods towards the cooler, walking in Atsumu's direction.

"I thought you didn't like crowds," He greets as Sakusa starts to dig elbows deep into the ice, searching for something with a frown on his face.

"I don't," He stands back up and pulls a small towel from his pocket, wiping down the water off of his arms and the can in his hands. "But I like Tomas's taste in drinks."

He extends the can to Atsumu as a courtesy. Atsumu shakes his head, gesturing with the drink already in his hands. He nods.

He's stuck staring at Sakusa's hands as he uses a nail to crack open the tab, and the sound gets drowned out by the rest of the noise around them. By the time he looks back up, Sakusa's already gone, walking back to the corner where Bokuto is waiting. That's the end of that, he supposes.

There's a sudden hand on his shoulder, and he jerks around. Inunaki's there, a grin on his face. 

"Specimen of a man, isn't he?"

Atsumu groans. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope." Inunaki laughs, relaxing and lowering his hands off of Atsumu's shoulder. "Your words, not mine."

"Just because he's my type doesn't mean that—"

Inunaki laughs louder at that, cutting him off, and he resists the urge to hide his face in his hands. There's no winning here.

"You never know, Atsumu." He jostles his shoulder.

Unconsciously, his eyes slide back over to where Sakusa's standing. There's a hand in his pocket and he's hiding the bottom half of his face with the can. For a second, their eyes meet. 

**January 29th, 8:25 AM**

"Did anything happen?" Sakusa's not pacing anymore. He's moved to the other side of Atsumu to go through his bag, and it's not hard to tell that he doesn't want to be having this conversation.

Where is the rest of the team now? Why is it just _them_?

"Omi," He forces a lighthearted tone, "it was all of MSBY out drunk at four in the morning. No shit things happened."

Sakusa glares at him. It's weak, with the bags under his eyes and the miniscule shake of his hands betraying his presence. "You know what I mean."

Today is just like any other day. They practice early in the morning and go home in the afternoon. Atsumu might stop by the store and get a snack on his way home. Call his brother. Make plans for the night. Maybe he'll clean up around the house for once.

And just like any other day, he and Sakusa are just teammates. Nothing more, nothing less.

He grins at Sakusa. "Nothing happened, I promise."

**January 29th, 1:21 AM**

Inunaki's moved to the center of the locker room, and he currently has a foot propped up against the cooler lid, like a king trying to conquer the small, sweaty space they're all occupying.

"Guys," He starts, holding his cup up in the air, "y'know it's Meian's birthday this weekend. We _have_ to go out."

Atsumu remembers the last time they "went out" like this. Half the team almost got arrested. He doesn't want to face that nightmare again.

There's a few loose cheers in Meian's direction, and somebody, he can't tell who, looks at him expectantly. Like he's the voice of the people because it's the night he decided to drink a little less than everyone else there.

"I have to be up in the morning," He protests weakly. He looks to Sakusa for some kind of Solace, but he's deep in conversation with Hinata. There's a red cup resting in his hands.

Is he really the most sober person in this room?

Tomas pops into his vision, playfully glaring at him. "We _all_ have practice in the morning, Atsumu."

He sighs. The haze from his earlier drinks is gone. There's a tiredness that runs deep in his bones, and he feels like he's watching a circus in action.

"Fine."

**January 29th, 2:03 AM**

"Why'd it take you guys so long?" Meian's already comfortable at the bar, and he somehow manages the "disapproving captain" look at 2 AM. 

Atsumu motions weakly behind him. Sakusa's standing a few feet away from the others as they all shove at each other weakly, lost in their own world. He looks back at Meian and lets out a long sigh. 

"Captain!" Hinata's head pops over his shoulder and he jumps away, narrowly avoiding the floor. "Happy birthday!" 

"Thank you," Meian laughs, smiling and standing up to join the rest of them. 

The music is loud enough that Atsumu almost lets himself zone out, watching as the team interacts with each other, laughing loudly and making jokes that draw the attention from half of the crowd already there. 

"Hey," Sakusa kicks at his foot. "Do you want to go sit down?" 

Before Atsumu can answer, Sakusa's already seated, staring at him expectantly. He turns around to order something that Atsumu can't hear, and turns back to Atsumu as he sits down. He almost wants to rest his head down on the counter and let the rest of the team have at it. 

He feels something cold reach his hands, Sakusa sliding a glass to him as he picks one up for himself. Atsumu nods in thanks, even though he doubts he'll drink much from it.

"Not what I expected on a Thursday night." Atsumu says in a weak attempt to start a conversation. 

There's no reaction from Sakusa, and he stares Atsumu down as he takes a sip from his drink. It's uncomfortable, almost, like he's something under a microscope for Sakusa to scrutinize. 

"Do you like me?" He finally asks.

What.

"How drunk are you?" Atsumu asks, trying to get his brain back on track. Maybe he does need the drink Sakusa gave him.

Sakusa crosses his arms over his chest. "My question first." 

"I guess," Atsumu forces out. It almost hurts to say out loud. 

He liked the secret kept between him and Inunaki. It was just something silly, and just because Atsumu thought that Sakusa was pretty didn't mean that he had any type of chance. 

"Alright." Sakusa nods. "And I'm drunk enough." He looks forward and takes another sip from his drink. 

Atsumu mirrors him. The lights are changing colors overhead, and he watches as they reflect off the liquid in intervals as he tries to ignore Sakusa's presence besides him for just a moment. 

**January 29th, 3:15 AM**

Sakusa's hand closes around the fuzz of Atsumu's jacket. 

They're outside in the cold now, the team going their separate ways and begrudgingly agreeing to meet again in a few hours, loyal to the schedule they've set up for themselves. He feels a few claps on his back as a goodbye and watches everyone's figures disappear until it's just the two of them left. 

There are goosebumps up Atsumu's arms. He can't pinpoint where they're from.

Sakusa tugs on his arm, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"You're pretty, you know that?" Sakusa's words are slow, like he's trying not to stumble over them. 

Atsumu freezes. He doesn't know what to say.

Sakusa isn't deterred by the silence. "Why haven't we gotten together yet?" 

He doesn't want to answer. Sakusa, up until right now, has always been something unreachable. During the day they'd see each other on the court and banter in the moments in between, and leave it at that. In his own time, he can fantasize about holding Sakusa's face in his hands, about Sakusa's arms wrapping around his chest.

Instead, he whispers, "I don't know."

Sakusa hums and releases his grip on Atsumu's arm. "Shame."

The cold settles in again in the absence of Sakusa's hand, and Atsumu shivers, frowning. He feels like he's missing a puzzle piece here, like if he could just say one more thing right he could live out a second from his fantasy. 

"We're on the same floor, right?" 

Sakusa nods. He makes it a few steps before swaying slightly, and Atsumu rushes to get under his arm to steady him. He relishes in the warmth of Sakusa next to him. Tries to think through the last hour. 

"Let's head back."

**January 29th, 8:28 AM**

"C'mon," Sakusa's staring at him with the same flat stare, and there's not a hint of recognition in his eyes. He doesn't look like the same person Atsumu was talking to last night. The air of unreachability is back around him, and Atsumu feels like he's looking through a screen somehow.

Sakusa raises an eyebrow at him. "We should stretch."

Atsumu nods, and tries to ignore the feeling in his heart. In his mind, he can still feel Sakusa's hand around around his bicep. He clenches his hands and takes a few breaths before standing up to join him. 

He's okay with this. He knows this feeling well, like the world is racing ahead and leaving him behind.

**January 29th, 2:05 PM**

He's walking back to their complex with Hinata, their bags bumping together as Hinata tells him a few loose stories from last night. 

"Hey," Atsumu starts, "do you know how much Omi remembers from last night?"

Hinata looks up at him, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "Oh," He furrows his brows slightly, "I thought he remembered everything?"

"Oh." Atsumu tightens his grip on the strap on his shoulder and looks ahead. Somehow, he isn't surprised. 

Hinata's still staring at him, and he can tell that he's resisting the urge to pry into Atsumu's reaction. He nudges Atsumu's shoulder to get him to look down, and he brings himself to give Hinata a small smile. 

Realization dawns on him, and he lets out an, "Oh," before adding on quiet, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Atsumu shoves his hands into his jacket pocket to try and warm them up. "Shit happens." 

Hinata looks like he wants to protest, but he stops himself with a sigh, looking forward. "Shit happens," He echoes. 

**Author's Note:**

> literally my only writing skill is taking real events that have happened to me and then throwing them onto sakuatsu
> 
> this whole thing Actually happened at my work like two weeks ago but i am cursed with being american and under 21 i couldn't go out with everyone else and got to uber home at 2 am
> 
> so instead of getting wasted, i wrote sakuatusu fanfiction based on the stories my coworkers told me . and that's pretty much where my life is at
> 
> also i know they are all professional volleyball players and do not drink this much ever probably but we're just gonna ignore that fact for my own sake because this is written and it's too late to go back now
> 
> anyways, follow me on twt @sktsism


End file.
